Prodigal Son Returns
by Bite16
Summary: Spike returns to his sire, Angel, as a fledgling. This story is AU. I follow my own thoughts.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Prodigal Son, Returns  
  
Author: Bite16 ( Lissa)  
  
Rating: Nc17 (getting there)  
  
Pairing: Angel/ Spike (William)  
  
Part: 1/?  
Spike slowly got out of his car and began to walk toward the  
  
Hyperion. He still wasn't sure why he was here.  
  
His sire, Angel, no his sire was Angelus, but it had been Angel, the  
  
souled version of Angelus, that had given up his sire  
  
responsibilities over a hundred years ago. Even when he had seen him  
  
for the first time in Sunnydale, his sire had asked him to drink with  
  
him, Drink with Him as an equal. He knew from there his sire wasn't  
  
going to put him in his place, as a fledgling.  
  
Instead he backed down, Angel didn't beat him down and show  
  
him who was boss. He just backed the slayer, acted like he was  
  
her pet. Then his sire had to go have sex with the slayer. It was the  
  
slayer fault angel lost his soul. This new Angelus was  
  
different; he didn't act like the sire, which had looked after spike  
  
and Dru over a Century ago. This Angelus abused, raped and beat  
  
Spike, then he went and Fuck Drusilla, just to spite him. Also, this  
  
ending the world thing was crazy. Luckily, the slayer defeated  
  
Angelus and sent him to a hell dominion. When he returns he had his  
  
soul and moved on to LA.  
  
Spike stopped at the steps leading to the hotel door and Looked up  
  
and the door, thinking.  
  
But then there was the ring of admar; he let Marcus stick hot  
  
pokers through, HIS Sire, would Angel forgive him for that and if he  
  
did forgive him. What would spike's punishment be. Sure he had a chip  
  
in his head, sure he couldn't protect himself.  
  
Especially, after siding and fighting beside the slayer. He had been  
  
rejected by all demon kind. And now he was here, asking for his sire  
  
to take him back, to be Angel's fledgling again. He had been a master  
  
vampire and now he was nothing more than a defenseless fledgling that  
  
a sire had to care for. Worst of all he had to do this in front of  
  
Wesley and Cordy and that made it even more humiliating. But even  
  
though all of the doubt and humiliation this would bring, he just  
  
want to be with his sire, Angel the one he love and over a century  
  
ago had in a way loved Spike too. Spike just wanted thing to be the  
  
way they had been. Even if Angel had a soul, it didn't matter  
  
anymore. Spike just wanted him back.  
  
Spike climbed the step very slowly, each step he took made him wonder.  
  
Why he couldn't run away and every time his mind answered  
  
what will you do, how will you survive, you defenseless without him,  
  
you NEED him.  
  
When Spike reached the top of the stairs, he made his way to the  
  
door, only to have it open for his. There in the doorway stood Angel,  
  
his sire motioned for him to come in to the hotel lobby. Spike looked  
  
at the beautiful hotel and then back to his sire. Keeping his gaze on  
  
the floor, not making eye contact.  
  
"How did you know I was coming?" Spike managed to ask.  
  
"Giles called and told me, he also told me about the chip." Angel  
  
answered.  
  
Thanks a lot Giles, can you ever keep your mouth shut? I could  
  
have done this by my self, spike thought angrily as he fidgeted  
  
and answered his sire,  
"Oh, so you already know why I'm here."  
  
"Yes, but you know I have to hear if from you and there will be  
  
witnesses", Angel responded in a soft, but no talking back kind of  
  
voice.  
  
Spike lowered his he and mumbled, "Yes sire, I know."  
  
Angle smirked. Spike had to be desperate, he never submitted,  
  
not even when he was a newborn fledgling. Hmm, let's see how  
  
submissive he is.  
  
"I didn't catch that William, could you repeat it a little louder."  
  
Angel said loudly getting the humans attention and they started to  
  
move closer to listen to the conversation.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it Angel had just called him William. Oh,  
  
Bloody Hell this was humiliating. William was his name as a  
  
fledgling, not Spike as he named himself after becoming a  
  
master vamp. Angel really wanted his complete submission, by  
  
calling him this, his sire didn't even consider his a master vamp.  
  
Spike just stared at the ground thinking.  
  
As All his sire's human pets seem to come out of the woodwork and  
  
were staring at him. There was Cordy, Wesley, some other girl, a  
  
really rough looking black guy, and some blue demon, I think his name  
  
is Lorn, at least I've heard of him.  
  
"Yes Sire, I know what I have to do." He said softly and slowly,  
  
while he still looked at the ground.  
  
Spike kept his head bowed as lowered himself to his Knees in front of  
  
his sire.  
  
"Sire, Angelus, Please take me back as your fledgling. I will obey  
  
and submit to you. Until you see it right to release me. Si... sire,  
  
I need you. I need to be yours. Please take me back, I'm sorry for  
  
the pain I caused you." Spike stayed on his knees, hoping Angel  
  
would accept him.  
Angel was shocked. Spike had said it, he was serious.  
  
"Ok, William, I will take you back as my Fledgling. There are rules,  
  
for now you will obey, submit to me. You will not leave the Hyperion  
  
with out me with you unless I give you permission or there is a  
  
emergence. Is that clear to you, William."  
  
"Yes, Sire"  
  
With that answer Angel stepped forward and grabbed William by the  
  
Shoulder, pulling him to his feet. Then he bit into his fledgling  
  
neck and drank Williams sweet blood. Angel savored the taste for a  
  
minute. Then let will go of William and turned to his colleges.  
  
"I have taken William back as my fledgling. Giles has already  
  
informed me that a chip was put in Williams head, preventing him from  
  
hurting or killing humans. He also said that William has been a big  
  
help to the sunnydale crew. Please treate him with some respect."  
  
The other stayed in a state of shock for a minute and nodded their  
  
OK's. Wesley was the first to scurry out of the hotel followed  
  
closely by Cordy, Gunn, and Fred. Lorn looked at Angel and smiled.  
  
Then went to open his club for the evening.  
  
Angel turned to look at William. His boy had gone back into a  
  
kneeling position and was looking at the floor. Angel could tell he  
  
was embarrassed. Angel also knew he had to seal the agreement.  
  
"Come along William, we still have to seal this agreement."  
  
Angel said with a smile on his face.  
  
William got up, still not making eye contact and followed his sire  
  
out of the lobby. In his mind he was thinking. Oh Bloody Hell, What  
  
have I gotten my self into.  
  
TBC  
What do you think? Give me some ideas, ok. This is my first fan  
  
fiction, please be nice. I have also started a multifanfiction Yahoo  
  
group. If anyone is intrested please go to  
  
http:// groups. yahoo.com /group/ multifanfiction/. The site is spaced funny so you can see it, I hope. I look foward to  
  
hearing from you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prodigal Son, Returns

Author: Bite16 ( Lissa)

Rating: Nc17 (getting there)

Pairing: Angel/ Spike (William)

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters they be long Joss.

Chapter 2

Spike reluctantly followed his sire up the stairs. His blond head was down and feet dragging. _What had he had gotten himself into! Now he had to submit and obey his soul poisoned sire. But anything was better than SunnyHell and Harris's constant teasing. Then of course Chase wasn't going to be much better. She had always seemed like a real Bitch when he had last seen her._

"Spike" Angel voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Sire." Spike responded not caring to look up.

"I'll set up a cot at the end of my bed, you'll be chained their till I can trust you."

"Sire, I have a chip in my head. I can't hurt your precious humans. Why do I have to stay in your room? I don't want to be chained up."

Angel stopped and turned around to look at Spike.

"Ok, then you stay with me on my bed. Either way you're not leaving my room. So which will it be?"

"You, I'd rather sleep with you than be chained up like a… like a puppy."

"Fine…and Spike."

"Yes, Sire"

"Stop questioning me." Angel said as he turned back around and started walking again. _ DAMN! How was he going to keep this up? He hated acting like Angelus, but Spike was being Spike, questioning his every word. Well, some things never change. He didn't want to break him, not like Angelus had wanted too. No, he wanted his Will, his precious Will, even with his entire attitude. _

Angel guided Spike the rest of the way in silence. _He didn't know what to say to calm his nervous Childe. He wasn't Angelus, so he refused to abuse Spike, like Angelus had in the past. But he wasn't sure how he was going to control his youngest childe's erratic and unpredictable behavior. Spike could be a real pain in the ass, when he wanted to be._

He led Spike into the bedroom. "The bathroom is over there, how about you clean up, while I find some clothes for you to wear."

Spike just nodded, walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He slowly stripped down; taking off his boots, then his socks, his shirt and his pants. No underwear of course. He turned on the water and let it heat up before stepping in.

As he stood under the hot spray of the shower he couldn't shut down the fear and sadness. After washing he slowly slide down and sat in the tub letting the spray hit him. He was so lost in thought he didn't feel the water cool or the door open.

Angel stepped into the bathroom. Spike had been in the shower for over forty-five minuets. He pulled back the shower curtain. His childe was sitting with the water still hitting him. Angel turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He knelt and pulled his distraught childe into his arms. Spike came to just as he was being lifted out of the tub. He didn't struggle with his sire, he was too drained. Angel walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed setting Spike in his lap. He then slowly dried Spike off, and then laid him back on the bed. Spike watched his sire strip down from his spot on the bed. _He wanted to get up and leave, but he didn't have the strength to move. Angelus was never so kind or gently, it made him ashamed of the tears running down his face. He knew Angel could see them and that's why he wanted to run. Spike was a master vampire, once, now he was nothing more than a wounded fledge. Not even able to defend himself against stupid, weak humans and crying made it even more degrading._

"Spike…"

"…"

"SPIKE!" Angel yelled as he pulled Spike into his arms.

"Wha…?" Spike said startled

"We're going to work this out. You can fight demons, right?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Then we will work through this and I'm going to deal with these Inisutive people, that and I'm going to have a talk with the Scoobies. K"

Spike nodded and finally dozed off in his sire's arms. Angel watched his childe sleep. _Spike was distraught. He didn't know quite how to help him. He did know that the Initiative would pay for what they did to his childe and his Sunnydale friends had a lot of explaining to do. He didn't like the fact that he had not been contacted his childe, or as they thought his grandchilde, had shown up at their door. Especially Giles, he should have contacted him as a watcher he was responsible. Buffy he could understand, she could be a moody, self-centered, Bitch sometimes. Xander would never have called, but he liked the boy, he had spirit and Willow was sweet, but they both would have done as Buffy told them. His poor childe looked so sick, he really needed to call them or see them in person, but there was no reason for them to interrupt his night. Right now, Spike's health and comfort were more important._ Angel laid his childe down, he turned off the lamp and pulled Spike close.

Dawn paced back and forth at the bus depot. _Spike was gone. He had just left! No Good Bye, Just gone. _ She heard the boarding for her bus and ran to catch it.She got to her bus and gave the man her ticket and went to find a seat. Finding two seats toward the back, she sat down in the one by the window and put her bag in the other. Finally the bus pulled out of the depot and she let her mind drift. _Spike was her friend. She knew Buffy was going to be pissed when she found out the note, but she cared for Spike. For some reason she didn't trust this Angel guy like everyone else did. She would see what he was like first._

Little did Dawn realize that as the bus pulled out of the depot, Xander was pulling of his apartment complex with his newly fixed car and was also on his way to find Spike. _Damn, stupid Captain Peroxide! Why'd he have to disappear and make everyone worry? Well Buffy wasn't worried, but everyone else is especially Dawn. If for anyone, he'd bring Spike back for her._

Dawn and Xander meet each other outside the door to the Hyperion Hotel. Xander had just parked his car and Dawn had taken a cab from the bus depot.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Xander exclaimed surprised to see her.

"I came to check on Spike. What did you expect? Me too, just sit there and do nothing. I…I don't care what Buffy or those stupid army boys think, Spike's…" Dawn was so upset she just broke down, her tears streaked her face.

"It's ok Dawn. He's with Angel, his grandsire. He'll make sure Spike's ok."

"Promise." She sniffed

"Promise." Xander replied hugging Dawn, just a figure started to come up the stairs toward them.

"Find a new girlfriend, Harris?" Cordy asked sarcastically.

"Cordy?" Xander said as he and Dawn turned to see Cordelia Chase, covered in slime and caring a battle axe.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cordy?" Xander said surprised as he and Dawn turned to see Cordelia Chase caring a battle axe.

"Girlfriend? No, I'm Buffy's little sister, Xander is a friend." Dawn answered as she glared at Cordelia for her rude manners.

"Oh"

"We're here to see Spike." Xander said.

"He's with Angel" Wesley said trying to break the tension, no matter how much he didn't like the blighter. "Come along."

"I'm Wesley Wingdom Price, I've heard a lot about you from Giles, Dawn? Right?" Wesley said shaking Dawn's hand.

"Right, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Price."

"Call me, Wesley."

Wesley led Xander and Dawn into the Hyperion. Dawn looked around in awe at the beautiful lobby and the magnificent staircase.

"While you are staying with us, you can stay in any room you like and we'll help you clean it. But right now, I'll take you to see Angel and Spike." Wesley led them up the stairs and down the hall. He knocked on the door to Angle's room.

"Need me?" Angel asked after opening the door.

"You have visitors." Wesley said.

"Ask them to come back later; I can't leave Spike right now." Angel replied not seeing Xander or Dawn.

"We're here to check on Spike." Xander said so that Deadboy would notice them.

"Harris" Angel said in greeting.

"Deadboy how's Captain Peroxide?"

"He's depressed, but alright. Don't call me that."

"Fine" Xander said reluctantly, then Angel led them inside his room.

Angel showed them to where Spike was sleeping.

"Why's Spike sleeping on your bed?" Xander asked confused.

"He's my childe for one thing and he had two choices, either I chain him up or he sleeps on my bed. I have too many people to worry about and I wanted to know for sure if he was lying about being chipped or not."

"Oh, he's chipped alright. Why did he come to you? You hate each other." Xander asked. "Wait, you said he was your Childe. Isn't he Drusilla's childe?"

"We don't hate each other, never have, not really." Angel sighed turning away to look at Spike. "Darla hated Spike. So she spread rumors that he was sired by Drusilla. She didn't want anyone to know her favorite childe ignored her to be with his own favorite childe."

"So, at parent night… Damn it Angel! Does Giles and Buffy know? Xander growled.

"No, I'd rather not loose my favorite childe to the Watcher's Guild." Angel paused for a moment. "If a powerful vampire, such as myself has a favorite childe. The Watcher's aren't stupid enough to come after me, but they might go after the childe. They think it's a way to weaken a strong vampire and it's family, but really their just angering the vampires. A slayer went after Spike when he was about two years old. She killed off all the minions protecting him he made it back to us badly beaten. She had challenged the family and sadly her and her watcher had no chance against nine furious vampires."

"Nine Vampires, I though there was only four."

"No, eleven, in all. Me , Darla, Edward , Bryan, Kira, Marcus Penn, Ryann, Dominic, Drusilla and my youngest William, or as you know him, Spike."

"Oh, … Why didn't Giles tell us that?"

"Most watchers don't know about the rest of my children. Only Marcus, Dominic, and Spike are show offs." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through Spike's hair. "The other tend to stay in the shadows, they don't like slayer aiming for them."

"Humph, so I like a challenge, what's wrong with that?" Spike said making the humans jump.

"Spike, you scared us running off like that!" Dawn cried out on the brink of tears. Spike sighed.

"Sorry, Little Bit," he said sitting up and adjusting the blanket it covered his nakedness. "You and Xander are the only ones who really care about me. I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't stay there anymore. It has nothing to do with you two. I can't stand the way I'm treated by the others."

"Spike?" Xander said.

"Spike! You have to come back." Dawn sobbed.

"Little Bit, this is where I belong with my sire. I can't defend myself and I'm sick of being chained up. I'm sorry but you can come see me here."

Dawn nodded and hugged him.

"Guys, Spike needs his rest. I'll take you to your rooms." Spike laid down as Angel walked them to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Prodigal Son, Returns

Chapter 4

Spike lay with his head on Angel's chest. He was glad that Xander and Little Bit came to check on him. He knew the boy would probably stay and Little Bit would, but the slayer wouldn't allow it. Sadly, the slayer was a little selfish and spoiled. He knew Dawn would be going back to Sunnydale, and that was probably for the best. But the slayer had no control over Xander's decision and he hoped the boy would stay. Mainly because he saw the boy as His, if Angel liked it or not, he had completed a ritual of giving one's pet to another vampire. He had been pissed off of course that his Sire had joined with slayer, yet he had always liked the boy. When it is sire trouble is that gave him to him on purpose or not, he had never again tried to kill or harm the child. His friends, yes they looked tasty, but never the boy himself. He'd talk to his Sire in the morning, about what's they were going to do about him. The hyena in him could be used, they could teach him how to use his abilities that he did not want Buffy or Willow to see. He was a smart boy and stronger than the others gave him credit for. They saw him as an errand boy, and not as the useful fighter that he knew the boy was or could be. Not that the boy could be turned, the hyena in him would mess up any attempt to try to sire him, that and Angel wouldn't allow it; but that didn't mean that he wouldn't allow him to take the boy as his pet.

Pets were funny things, not minions, not by any means, the stupid minions were usually jealous because pets were treated very well and differently from the minions. Angelus had a few pets but not anymore mainly because Dru ate them, she didn't understand their usefulness but she wasn't here are now. That and if allowed him, he would make Xander his pet. The only problem was the chip, to make Xander a pet he had to bite him, unlike making a minions or a fledgling, he didn't drain his pet, they only took a little blood at a time. This process strengthened the pet and bound them to their

"Master." Which meant pets were very hard to kill, even for slayers, but if the vampire "Master" died so did his pets. He wasn't sure if Angel would let him, especially because of his connections with Buffy. A lot of the time if Buffy didn't understand something, she saw it as evil and tried to stop it. Giles might protest, but he at least would understand what was going on and he wouldn't overreact, like Buffy would.

"Spike, Rest!" Angel growled sleepily, annoyed his childe was still awake.

_Might as well._ "I want my pet." Spike said softly.

"What!" Angel said, now very much awake.

"I want the pet you gave to me." Spike said softly.

Angel rolled his eyes. "You have to ask the boy first." Angel said with a smile, he had nothing against Xander being a part of their family. Though Xander might think of it as demeaning, but he would really be a lot better off. He had noticed for years that the boy was pushed aside by Buffy. She didn't think he was strong enough to fight by her side, but with a little training Xander could be a very strong ally, they would appreciate him more than she did. That and Spike could be kept happy and ways he couldn't help him due to his soul.

"Sire?" Spike said hopefully looking in to his sire's eyes.

"Go easy on him, Spike. Make sure you explain everything to him and don't tell Buffy. Giles might figure it out, but he won't react badly. Buffy overreacts to things she doesn't understand and she wouldn't understand this." Angel said smiling softly as he heard Spike say thank you before drifting off to sleep.

Xander pick up the phone, he had told Willow and Giles that he was coming, but he hadn't thought the Dawn would follow. Though Dawn wouldn't like it, he had to call and tell Giles where she was so Buffy would not freak out.

"Hello." Giles said when he answered the phone.

"Giles, its Xander."

"Xander, Dawn is…"

"She's fine, she got here by bus. I found her outside the Hyperion".

"Oh, thank God! We were so worried, she just disappeared without telling anyone where she was going." Giles said with a sigh of relief.

"She was worried about Spike and didn't know Angel very well, so she came to make sure Spike was OK."

"How is he?" Giles asked Xander was still sounding a little bit worried.

"He's all right. He looked very pale and sleepy but Angel said he's going to be fine." Xander said calmly trying to reassure the watcher.

"Will he be returning to Sunnydale?" Giles asked.

"No, it upset Dawn, but he plans to stay here with Angel. Buffy doesn't realize how much backup we're losing." Xander said softly shaking his head.

"I know, she doesn't understand. He was a great asset to us, at least with the chip, he was. Angel will be glad to get the help, when will you and Dawn be returning?" Giles asked.

"I'll put Dawn on the bus home this Sunday, so she will be back in time for school. I'm going to stay here with Angel and his crew for a while. You know, to see how Angel's crew is doing and be here if they need any help." Xander said trying to keep sadness out of his voice, knowing Giles wouldn't understand the real reason why he wasn't returning.

"Ok, you might get some good training while you're there. Just be careful, don't argue or fight with Angel , Spike, or Cordelia, and stay safe!" Giles said smiling softly. The boy might have finally found a place where he belongs.

"I will, tell the girls I will see them soon. Good night, Giles." Xander said.

"Good night, Xander." Giles said Xander hung up the phone and looked up to see Cordelia standing in the doorway of his room.

"I... I know that we parted on bad terms, but I'm not mad at you, Xander, at least not anymore. I wanted you to know that you're welcome to stay here and help us fight if you like. Spike could probably use the Company." She said she approached him.

"Thanks, Cordy." Xander said, and hard for" I want to stay here for while, if…"

"Then stay and fight with us. It's what Spike wants, I heard him and Angel talking through their door. They want you to stay. Spike said you were his "pet", something about Angel giving him to you? What is a pet, Xander?" Cordy said looking confused.

"I don't know, but all asked them in the morning. It's been a long today, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Cordy." Xander said trying not to show that he wanted her to leave quickly. He knew exactly what she was talking about, he remembered Angel offering his neck to Spike to snack at the high school teacher/ parent meeting. When Spike had first attacked Buffy, he knew Angel had some relationship between them but he wasn't quite sure what that was, then, or even now.

"Good night, Xander." She said kissing him on the cheek and leaving. Xander stripped down to his undershirt and shorts, he didn't usually were clothes to bed, not after moving out on his parent's basement, but he didn't know who might pop up in his room tonight. It was strange for once in his life this place felt like home. For once he felt safe and needed.

Angel smiled as he watched the boy sleep soundly on the bed as he stood in the doorway. He knew the boy had always been thin, but it look like he had finally filled out to normal size. Which only made him think that Xander might have been badly abused, more than he had originally thought. He remembered as Angelus, he had seen Mr. Harris hit Xander a few times, when he had been spying on Spike's pet. He guessed that Angelus as well as himself, saw Xander as a "pet", long before he was willing to accept the boy has part of their family. He was glad that his demon side hadn't taken the boy back then, even though he had stood up to Angelus in the hospital, the poor kid would have been terrified. He knew the boy, would have had no chance fighting back against a soulless vampire. Spike would have saved him from Angelus's rage, and but he would not have understood Spike's vampire ways. Now, he at least would be able to adjust easier to their way of life, than if he had been taken by force.

"Angel?" Xander says weakly as he rubbed his eyes and pushed up to a sitting position looking at the vampire wondering what he was doing there at this hour.

"Come on, boy. Get up and come with me." Angel said sternly not wanting to fight with Xander.

"Uhhh, why?" Xander asked and for some reason he obeyed anyway and got up.

"I know Cordelia was outside our door this evening. Spike wants you as his pet…"

"What's a pet?" Xander interrupted.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Basically it's a human that serves a vampire." Angel said.

"Does he have to bite me?" Xander asked looking scared.

"Not if you don't want him to. Some pet's are mortal and they die of the normal time, the pet's bitten are stronger and live so long as the Masters are alive, basically immortal." Angel said turning to face Xander.

"Do I have to drink blood?" Xander said making a sour face.

"If you want to live with Spike until he dies, then yes a little, but other than that you would eat regular food like you always have. I want you think about this before deciding. We will support you which ever you choose and you're more than welcome to stay here, even if you choose not to become a pet. Do you understand?" Angel asked turning to look back at Xander as he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah, I understand. Ummm…" Xander stopped and looked around the room he didn't see a place to sleep other then the large bed, Angel smiled at the confusion on his face.

"You can sleep on the small bed at the end of mine or with us on the big bed. Which ever you are most comfortable with, I won't push you." Angel said as he gently pushed the boy into the room and closed the door behind them.

"OK, I… I think I will sleep on the small bed for tonight…. Is… this sex a part of this "pet" thing?" Xander asked a little nervous about what he was getting into.

"Yes, but not until you're ready, and only with Spike, unless you feel comfortable enough with me." Angel said as he pulled by the covers on the smaller bed and let Xander crawl under the covers.

Angel watched as Xander roll onto his side and curl up.. He knew it was still very early for him and the boy looked exhausted. Xander tossed for a minute but fell asleep quickly. Angel climbed back in the bed with Spike and they went to sleep as well.

"Hello!" Buffy said loudly as she walked into the Hyperion Hotel, followed closely by Willow, Giles, and Anya.

"Good morning," Wesley said as he came out of his office. "Oh, my, we weren't expecting you. Everyone is still asleep." Wesley said with a smile. "Come on we will go to the kitchen and I'll start breakfast. They should be up soon."

"Sounds good to me" Giles said as he followed the former watcher with Buffy, Anya and Willow behind him.

"So, Dawn is here?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, she and Xander arrived at the same time. She has a room upstairs. Cordelia will get her up, soon. First, she went to wake up the boys. At least she said she was going to get them up." Wesley said uneasily. He and Cordelia knew what was going on with Xander and the vamps. She had come to him last night with a question.

"What is our pet? A vampire "PET"?" He knew Xander being a pet to Spike would probably help the boy a great deal, though Buffy wouldn't see it that way. He would tell Giles and Anya when the others were busy. Giles wouldn't be against it, he hoped and Anya wouldn't care, the former demon would see it as a way to strengthen Xander. He wasn't really sure how the girls were going to react, so he'd left them figure it out on their own or maybe Giles could explain it to them. Maybe it was better that they didn't know at all, but right now he did not want them charging into Angel's room and waking them up. Plus Spike was in his bed and Xander was at the foot of his bed, this fact wouldn't go over very well with either girl. The watcher was so busy thinking that he did not notice the Buffy hadn't follow the rest of them into the kitchen. Instead, she started climbing the staircase, she knew where Angel's room was and she was going to get to the bottom of this. Wesley was hiding something and she didn't like it.

TBC


End file.
